


West Side Avengers

by not_in_america



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gay Character, How do we feel about this logang, M/M, This felt brilliant when I made this up but now I'm not so sure, hm, no beta we die like men, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_in_america/pseuds/not_in_america
Summary: A west side story/avengers crossover. It's west side story as the story and the avengers as the characters. Note; the fact that I mix black and white people in the gangs won't make sense since it's the 50's, but it will be that way.





	West Side Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this will be my lineup  
> Steve as Anton  
> Tony as Maria  
> Bucky as Riff  
> Rhodey as Bernardo  
> Bruce as Chino  
> Natasha as Anita  
> Valkyrie as Anybodys  
> T'Challa, Thor, and Vision are Sharks.  
> Clint, Scott, and Sam are Jets.  
> Just ask if you have any questions!

The sound of the whistle went unnoticed. If it was possible, the fight got even worse. There was screaming, biting, punching, you name it.  
Fury was furious. He had been patrolling this street for a long time, and these gangs just couldn't stop. This time, he was accompanied by lieutenant Ross. Perhaps he could help put an end to this.  
"Knock it off, settle down!" Fury yelled in that "you're-gonna-get-in-trouble-this-is-serious-voice"  
"Alright: kill each other! But not on my watch." Ross said as he walked towards the kids.

Bucky grinned as he looked towards his gang, the Jets. His hair was a bit messed up and he had a bruise forming on his cheek, but he still managed to get that shit-eating grin.  
"Well if it isn't lieutenant Ross."  
"Top of the day, lieutenant Ross!" The jets mocked.  
Rhodey, the leader of the sharks looked just as messed up as Bucky, if not more.  
"And officer Fury!"  
"Top of the day, officer Fury!" His gang replied, just like the jets.

This didn't make Fury any happier.  
"Boy, what you Puerto Ricans have done to this neighborhood. Which  
one of them hit you, Sam?"

Sam had blood running down his forehead, which didn't bother him that much by the looks of it.

Bucky decided to speak up, not wanting the cops near his gang.  
"As a matter of factuallity, sir, we suspicion the job was done by  
a cop."

Scott piped up. "Two cops!"

"At least." Muttered Sam, now slightly more bothered by his head wound. 

"Impossible!" Fury yelled.

"Didn't nobody tell ya there's a difference between bein' a stool  
pigeon and cooperatin' with the law?"  
The lieutenant said.

Bucky was clearly having none of his shit today.  
"You told us the difference, sir. And we all chipped in for a  
prize for the first guy who can figure it out."

Clint spoke up for the first time since the fight ended.  
"Maybe buddy boy should get the prize?" He pointed at Ross with his thumb.

"Don't buddy me, Clint! I got a hot surprise for you: you  
hoodlums don't own the streets. There's been too much raiding  
between you and the Puerto Ricans. All right, Rhodey, get your trash outa  
here. Please?"

If looks could kill, Ross would be a very dead man. But looks can't kill, so Rhodey had no choice.  
"Let's go, Sharks."  
His very angry and disappointed gang followed short by, trying to kill both Ross and the Jets with their eyes.

The Jets were left on the playground with a very pissed off Fury and Ross.  
"If I don't put down the roughhouse, I get put down -on a traffic  
corner. Your friends don't like traffic corners. So you buddy  
boys are gonna play ball with me. I gotta put up with them and so  
do you. You're gonna make nice with them Puerto Ricans from now on. Because  
otherwise I'm gonna beat the crap outa every one of ya and then  
run ya in. Say good-bye to the nice boys, Fury."

"Good bye boys."  
The two adults got into the car and sped off.


End file.
